


Hazel Eyes

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sequel to Blue Eyes.





	Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Justin’s POV

 

I stare into his beautiful eyes, the eyes that have seen so much anger, hate, and sadness. I wanna tell him that I love him, but just one look into his eyes, and I curb the urge to say my thoughts aloud.

 

So instead, I just pull Brian close, and press my lips against his, in a gentle kiss. The kiss tells him everything that I’m feeling, and then some. It tells Brian that I love him, and I’ll try my best to do right by him for the rest of our lives. 

 

Before things can heat up, I slowly break the kiss. Brian is standing there, a questioning look in his eyes. “It’s ten o’ clock, time for Babylon.” I say, and I get up from the bed, and grab some clothes to get dressed. 

 

I turn back to look at Brian, only to find him staring at me, and I wonder what he’s thinking. With a shrug, I begin to pull some jeans on, and a black mesh shirt. 

 

His next words surprise me, and I wonder if he’s sick. “Fuck Babylon, let’s stay home tonight.” I look at Brian once more, and silently stare at him, wondering if the man I love has lost his mind. 

 

He pushes his tongue into his cheek and then says, “What do I need to go to Babylon for? I’ve already got the hottest guy in Pittsburgh.” My mouth drops open, and I wonder if I’m dreaming. 

 

But then, I think this is a nightmare. Because the man I know and love, the Brian Kinney that can make me bleed with just one word, and can make me happy with just one word, is turning into someone that I don’t recognize. 

 

The thought scares me, and I have to let Brian know, that I understand him now. I understand him a lot better, than I did the first time around. I understand about the tricking. 

 

I understand the thrill of the hunt, and his need to just get away for a few hours. Even if it means that he’s letting some stranger blow him, or if it means he’s fucking some random trick in the backroom.

 

I understand now. It’s not about trying to hurt me, or at least, it’s not anymore. It’s just about sex, getting off, and who am I, to deny Brian something that he wants? 

 

After a few moments, I manage to close my mouth, even though I still feel the shock of his words, slamming through my body, and my mind. _“What do I need to go to Babylon for? I’ve already got the hottest guy in Pittsburgh.”_

 

I don’t know how to reply to his words, so I do the only thing I can think of, and I begin to put on my shoes. Suddenly, I hear Brian moving and the next thing I know, he’s grabbed my right arm, and he pulls me to him, making me drop my shoes. 

 

One of his hands gently grips my chin, and he lifts it up, making me look into his eyes. “I i>said, fuck Babylon.” He repeats his earlier words, and I can only push him away from me. 

 

This is not something that I can listen to. I just _can’t_. I have dreamed of this day for the last five years. I have always wanted Brian to want _only_ me, and now that I have it, I don’t know how to handle it. 

 

Brian grabs my arm again, and he tightens his grip, not to where it will hurt me, but tight enough so that I can’t break free, like I did so easily a few moments ago. 

 

“Justin, look at me.” Brian commands my attention and I look up into his eyes. “I only want _you_. I don’t want some loser from Babylon or the Baths. I want someone who sex will be _great_ with.” 

 

I watch as he pushes his tongue into his cheek, and then continues, “Besides, I want to see you in your school uniform tonight. You know it gets me so fucking hot.” 

 

I’m once again stunned into silence, and as I try to think of what to say, I look into Brian’s beautiful hazel eyes and I see the truth in what he’s saying to me. He actually _does_ want to stay home tonight, and I’m so excited that I can only kiss him.

 

The End.


End file.
